


Let's Start By Being Friends

by orphan_account



Series: OAH [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade meeting years after</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Start By Being Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt for a sequel to Would You Hold My Hand that I couldn’t fill because of reasons but it made me think nonetheless and I kind of figured some closure would be nice

Peter was exhausted by the time he sat down in his seat. At least it was by the window. No one would disturb him with their trips to the bathroom while he slept. He asked the flight attendant for a pillow and a blanket as she came over to seat his flight neighbor. Peter deliberately avoided looking at the other passenger – he didn’t want to chat, he wanted to sleep.

“Peter?”

Peter turned his head abruptly. He couldn’t believe his own eyes. “Wade.”

“Shit. What a coincidence, man. Haven’t seen you in  _years_! How have you been? Wow, you’ve grown. I can’t believe it. Peter Parker in the flesh. Heh. Come on, man, talk to me, there’s a lot of catching up to do, and the flight isn’t all that long!”

Wade was as loud and all-over-the-place as Peter remembered. It made Peter smile for some reason. They haven’t seen each other for four years. A lot had happened in that time. Peter wouldn’t even know where to begin even if he wasn’t currently stunned into silence.

“So you going home for spring break?” Wade asked, not put off by Peter’s lack of response at all. Peter nodded. “So you in college now, huh?”

“Yeah, biophysics,” Peter finally spoke up.

“It speaks! I began to worry you got into some horrible accident and your vocal cords turned into jello. Wow, biophysics, man, I always knew you were smart as hell, but that is just… wow. Good for you. I hope it’s not all work and no play, because you know what Jack Nicholson has to say about that.”

Peter chuckled. This was surprisingly… natural. Comfortable. He suddenly wasn’t sleepy at all; he was… excited. It was nice to meet someone he used to know in high school, even if their relationship was, mildly speaking, unusual, and they parted the way they did. Wade seemed not to hold a grudge, though, which was additionally comforting. Peter was never  _afraid_  of Wade, but it still felt nice to be forgiven, regardless of how guilty Peter felt at that time, or how guilty he felt now.

“You know me, a regular party animal,” he said with a wink and Wade laughed. “What you’ve been up to?” he asked, wriggling in his seat to see Wade better.

“Well, for one, I’m not stalking people anymore, haha!” Wade joked cheerfully, and it startled a laugh out of Peter.

He immediately clasped a hand over his mouth but it was too late – they looked at each other and both of them immediately went into an uncontrollable giggle fit. Peter laughed so hard it became hard to breath and tears started welling up in his eyes. He didn’t even notice then the plane took off.

“Oh my god,” Peter wheezed. “Never thought I would laugh about this one day. Jesus.”

“Yeah, I’ve been told I have a gift,” Wade said, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

“You sure do. So what? You still live in New York then? What do you do now? You seeing anyone?” Peter didn’t know why he asked that. For one, it was none of his business, and two, that was unbelievably untactful, considering their history. But Wade only smiled and rubbed his chin, looking kind of bashful and embarrassed. Peter couldn’t suppress a grin. “Come on, spill.”

“Wow, I can’t remember you being so pushy, except for when it came to pushing me out of your way. Sorry, sorry, that was mean, haha. Yeah, uh. I’m still working in that joint to be honest. I’m not a man of high ambitions, and I do love tacos.” Peter smiled. That was so like Wade. “I, uh, I moved, though. I’m… living with someone now.”

“Whoa, big step. That’s great. Who is he? Or she?”

“I’m dating my psychiatrist.”

“What?” Peter laughed. “No way. Seriously? Can you even, you know, do that? Like, legally?”

“I don’t even know, haha, I mean I’m dating him, aren’t I? So I guess it’s all good, he’d never do anything immoral. He’s kind of holier-than-thou like that. Besides. I’m not his patient anymore, haven’t been for over two years. I’m not even sure I ever  _was_  his patient, really. More like- He… he became my friend and… he helped me sort my head out, you know? He… fixed me. He’s… he’s my best friend.”

Peter’s smile faltered. He wanted to say something sappy and nice like that there wasn’t anything to fix to begin with, but they both knew it wasn’t true. “That’s- that’s really great, Wade, I’m happy for you. I’m glad.”

Wade grinned and ruffled Peter’s hair. “What about you? Is there anyone?”

“There… has been. A few people. Nothing that lasted. Turns out I’m not cut out for relationships. Seems like you missed a bullet.”

Wade laughed good-naturedly and leaned back in the seat. “Is that right…”

“I guess it is…”

They spent the rest of the flight talking about nothing and everything. Just a simple, friendly conversation. Catching up, gossiping, swapping phone numbers. Peter couldn’t help but think of it as cathartic. He needed this. He didn’t know that then, as this immature kid who didn’t even fully grasp what was happening. He didn’t realize that he needed to know he hadn’t ruined a man’s life, in addition to breaking his heart. He needed to know Wade turned out fine, that he found happiness. And he did. And Peter was glad.

When they left the airport, Peter hugged Wade without thinking; it just felt right.

“Don’t be a stranger,” he whispered.

“You too, Peter.”


End file.
